A chapeuzinho sempre volta pra casa
by Saabrina
Summary: Mesmo que o tempo e a distancia os separavam, ele era sua salvação e seu maior medo. Historia mais legal hehe XD COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

1 Cáp

_ I - Pensamento _

_Ela se lembrava da sua mão fria sobre seu pequeno rosto_

_Ela se lembrava dos olhos, com a cor indescritível_

_Ela se lembrava da pele pálida e macia_

_Ela se lembrava da voz rouca e loucamente bela_

_Ela se lembrava do seu abraço acolhedor_

_Ela se lembrava porque era sobre ele seu anjo protetor._

A pequena mão tocou o rosto frio, fazendo com que o mesmo encarece os olhos chocolates que estavam brilhando nesse instante.

- Ed termina a historia.

- Você não esta mais com medo?

- Não... o lobo mal nunca vai me pegar, sabe porque?

- Porque?

- Porque vc esta comigo.

Ele deu um sorriso triste _é de mim que vc tem que ter medo minha pequena._

Ele abriu novamente o livro, fazendo os grandes olhos chocolates prestarem atenção no que ele dizia.

- Então a chapeuzinho, bateu na porta e pode ouvir uma voz estranha...

Ele sabia que ela tinha dormido, sua respiração estava lenta, calma. Se levantou e colocou o pequeno corpo sobre a cama, a cobriu, mas antes de sair deu seu costumeiro beijo nos cabelos dela. _Durma minha pequena, eu estou aqui._ E ele ficou lá até o sol voltar a brilhar no céu azul.

Semanas se passaram, de longe ele já ouvia os pés pequenos sobre o piso de sua casa e a batida fraca e tímida na porta. Só que havia um barulho diferente, ele ouvia sua respiração rápida e baixos gemidos... ela estava chorando.

Sem demora ele abriu a porta, e viu ali de cabeça baixa a pequena criança, sua franja tampava os olhos, agora não tinha mais dúvida ela chorava. E de repente ela abraçou suas pernas.

- O que foi minha criança?

- Eu vou embora Ed.

-El se agachou e ficou quase da mesma altura que ela.

- Embora pra onde Bella?

- Pra outra cidade.

- Porque?

- Você sabe que minha mão e meu pai tem uma empresa la, e eles viajam muito e por isso eles me deixavam aqui com a sua mãe.

- Isso eu sei Bellinha.

- Então eles acharam melhor a gente se mudar pra La, pra sempre.

Ela abraçou o pescoço dele.

- Eu não quero ir, eu quero ficar com você.

- Tudo bem Bella.

-Não! Não ta tudo bem, que vai me contar a historia da chapeuzinho vermelho, você é mesmo melhor amigo.

- Você também é minha melhor amiga, mas qualquer pessoa pode ler pra você.

Mas ninguém sabe ler que nem você.

Olhe pelo lado bom...

- Que lado bom? Ela disse secando as lágrimas.

Ele a pegou pela mão a guiou até a cama se sentou e a colocou na sua perna. Era assim que eles sempre ficavam um acolhendo o outro.

- Você pode conhecer várias pessoas, e pode me visitar nos finais de semana.

- Você promete que vai ser legal !

- Sim Bellinha vai ser bem legal!

- Ed eu vou voltar ta bom?

Ele a deitou em seu colo de um modo confortável e a abraçou forte.

- Eu sei Bellinha. A chapeuzinho sempre volta pra casa.

Aaahh esta fic é meu xodó hehe espero que gostem bjinhuZz²

Ps: Odeio o apelido Ed mas ñ tem outro hehe XD


	2. Chapter 2

2 cáp

_I = pensametos_

_**N **__I = "sonhos" (lembranças)_

A garota andava pelo grande corredor segurava a alça da mochila nervosamente. _Tudo vai ficar bem!_ Por fora ela estava bem, por dentro uma menininha assustada. Ela parou na frente da porta da sua nova sala. _Tudo de novo!_

Bateu na porta timidamente, demorou um pouco para abrir, um professor alto e estranho a olhou confuso.

- Sim senhorita?

- Eu sou a nova aluna.

- Hum pode entrar.

Hesitei pra entrar, mas quem não hesitaria. Olhei todos que pude, mas minha cota de coragem acabou quando eu coloquei meu primeiro pé na sala.

- Pode se sentar senhorita Swan. Ele leu o papel e vários muxoxos foram ouvidos por mim.

- Na frente do senhor Cullen.

- Tudo bem.. Caminhei lentamente, não queria passar nenhuma vergonha no primeiro dia de aula. Meus olhos pararam no meu novo companheiro de classe que agora em diante se sentaria atrás de mim.

Os cabelos bagunçados ou até arrumados dependia de onde você olhava me chamaram atenção. E uma lembrança ou um sonho apareceu na minha cabeça.

_**- Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim, bem bagunçado. As pequenas mãos bagunçavam o cabelo cor de bronze.**_

_**- Se você gosta dele assim vou deixá-lo com esta pra sempre.**_

Fui acordada dos meus pensamentos pela voz aguda do professor.

- Quando quiser pode se sentar senhorita.

Risadinhas acabaram com o silencio do local. Tirei os olhos do cabelo do garoto, e sentei totalmente envergonhada na minha cadeira.

* * *

O sinal tocou fazendo com que todos levantassem e saíssem. Eu demorei um pouco, ainda estava meio encabulada com o ocorrido do começo da aula, esperei todos saírem e levantei com um pouco de preguiça.

O refeitório era enorme, e havia várias pessoas lá. Tentei achar um lugar silencioso,. Saindo do refeitório percebi que atrás do mesmo tinha árvores e um silencio maravilhoso, não agüentei, sentei perto de uma árvore, passava um vento delicioso que acariciava minha pele.

Pode ouvir alguns passos abri meus olhos e pude ve-lo, ele estava se sentando numa outra árvore, não muito perto, mas também não tão longe de mim. Eu o conhecia de algum lugar, talvez alguns sonhos loucos que tive quando era criança.

Não percebi, mas ele me olhava. _Aquele olhar eu conhecia ou talvez não._

_**- Bella o que você está fazendo?**_

_**- Tampando meus olhos dãa.**_

_**- Por quê?**_

_**- Porque eles são feios perto dos seus.**_

_**Ele tirou a mão delicada dos olhos dela e fez com que ela o encarece.**_

_**- Seus olhos são lindos.**_

_**- Não são!**_

_**- Eles refletem o que você é , doce e delicados.**_

_**Depois daquele dia Edward a pegava na frente do espelho admirando seus próprios olhos.**_

Ela acordou com o barulho do sinal. Levantou-se e só depois percebeu que ele não estava mais lá, ela não sabia se o garoto que ela via na sua mente era real ou só um sonho, mas o que ela menos entendia é que esses sonhos vinham só quando ela via seu colega de classe.

"_Eu não sei se é sonho, mas se for, por favor, os torne realidade"_

Tooh super emocionada pensei que iam demorar pra ler, não ia escrever hoje mas as reviews me inspiraram. Espero que continuem lendo e que outras pessoas também XD BeijunhuZz


	3. Chapter 3

Cáp 3 Sonhos?

Eu não o conhecia muito bem, mas ele me trazia uma paz, já fazia uma semana que eu estava na escola nova, e fazia uma semana, que eu tinha imagens de um garoto lindo, mas eu não me lembrava do seu rosto mais sua voz seu cabelo, eu tentava não esquecer.

- Gente! A professora de história gritava. Como se resolvesse. - Eu só quero explicar o trabalho que vocês vão fazer.

- AAAAHHH!

- AAH nada, o trabalho vai ser em dupla, e vai valer dois pontos na média, vocês vão ter que pesquisar sobre a pré - história. Mas o melhor está por vir, vocês fazem dupla com quem eu escolher.

AAAAHHH!

- Que bom que gostaram, vou falar as duplas, Jessica e Mike, Angela e Erik, Lauren e Tyler, Isabella e Edward...

Depois disso eu não ouvi mais nada vou fazer trabalho com o garoto mais misterioso. Virei-me pra trás e com o olhar tentei dizer oi ele não olhava _Me olhe!_. Ele não olhou, então apelei pro oi falado mesmo ( oi falado? XD ).

- Oi.

Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos me deixaram sem ar, até que enfim, uma voizinha doce e triste dizia na minha cabeça... _Meus olhos são feios perto dos seus. _Eu estava chorando por dentro? Balancei a cabeça tentando tirar aquela voz da minha mente.

- Podemos fazer a pesquisa na biblioteca na hora da saída, pode ser?

- Sim.

Eu sorri tímida me virei automaticamente para frente.

* * *

As horas se passaram arrastando do intervalo até a última aula. Porque estava tão ansiosa para vê-lo, só vamos fazer trabalho.

O último sinal daquele dia tocou e eu disse aleluia na minha mente. Guardei as coisas rápido demais pro meu gosto, esperei todos saírem até ele, peguei o celular do bolso e disquei o número rapidamente, deu dois toques e já podia ouvir a voz sedosa da minha mãe.

- Alo?

- Mãe?

- Oi Bella aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não mãe, não aconteceu nada, só estou ligando pra dizer que vou chegar um pouco tarde hoje.

- Porque filha?

- Vou fazer trabalho na biblioteca.

Tudo bem, mas não chegue muito tarde, e se cuida beijo.

- Beijo tchau.

Apressei meus passos quando vi que não tinha mais ninguém na escola, peguei a chave do carro preto que ganhei de aniversario de 17 anos, abri a porta e logo liguei. A cidade onde eu estava morando não era muito pequena nem muito grande, era muito difícil se perder La, já conhecia tudo em uma semana só.

A biblioteca não era tão longe, cheguei rápido sai do carro, e já de cara avistei o carro do Edward na porta da biblioteca, sorri ele já estava La. Abri a porta fazendo com que todos do local me olhassem principalmente o rapaz de cabelos bagunçados. Tentei andar lentamente até ele mais a vontade de estar perto dele não deixava. Logo cheguei à mesa, onde ele estava, era mais afastada das outras, e até do balcão da bibliotecária. Puxei a cadeira tentando não fazer barulho nenhum, mas era impossível já que o lugar era um silencio total. Sentei-me e esperei ele falar algo.

- Aproveitei que você não tinha chegado, então peguei alguns livros que falam sobre pré- historia.

-Ok. Eu sabia que estava vermelha.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo!

- Então vamos começar.

Por sorte achamos tudo certo e acabamos o trabalho aquele dia

- Bom acabou. Eu disse suspirando cansada e triste.

- É.

- É melhor eu ir se não minha mãe pode ter um chilique.

Ele sorriu, e de repente meus olhos saíram de foco e pude ver eu pequena rindo com aquele garoto misterioso.

- Você está bem?

Ele balançava as mãos na frente dos meus olhos. –Sim, só me desliguei um pouco .

- Há bom. Ele sorriu novamente. E a voizinha apareceu mais alegre e animada.

_**- Isso Ed sorri pra mim! **_Eu estou ficando louca.

- É melhor eu ir tchau. Peguei minha bolsa já estava correndo pra saída. Ele com certeza me deixa louca.

" _Se você é um sonho, por favor não me acorde"_

Obrigado por estarem lendo, mas eu merecia mas reviews NÉ! *-* kkk , sei que esta pequeno mais é de coração hehe, espero que todos estejam entendendo o andamento da história se não tiver me avisa Bye BjinhuZz²


	4. Chapter 4

4 cap- Me olhe!

A semana se passou normal, e o final de semana me ajudou a tentar colocar minha cabeça em ordem. Eu tinha que descobrir porque tudo aquilo acontecia quando Edward estava perto de mim, porque eu me via pequena, porque eu não se lembrava do rosto do garoto dos meus sonhos, tantos porque, mas sem nenhuma resposta.

No jantar eu estava totalmente desligada e minha mãe percebeu isso.

- O que foi filha?

- Nada é só uma duvida...

- Que duvida talvez eu te ajude.

- Hum talvez... Eu conhecia algum garoto alto de cabelos cor de bronze, pele branca, quando eu era criança?

Minha mãe olhou para o meu pai assustada, o mesmo quase se engasgou com a comida.

- Não filha, por quê?

- Há sei la estou sonhando acordada com isso às vezes, mas acho que foi só sonhos que eu tive quando era criança.

- É deve ser você sempre foi tão sonhadora.

Sorri meio sem graça, mas minhas duvidas ainda estavam La.

* * *

Segunda chegou rapidamente, e isso me animou, poderia vê-lo hoje.

O sinal tocou para que todos subissem para as salas. Entrei e já vi Edward sentado na sua cadeira, ajeitei a mochila nas costas e caminhei até minha carteira, coloquei a mochila na carteira, e antes de sentar uma coragem me dominou e eu pode dizer fracamente.

- Ola Edward.

- Ola. Ele me respondeu com um sorriso charmoso ( assim eu me derreto :P )

O professor entrou e colocou ordem na sala impedindo que eu pudesse trocar mais algumas palavras com o garoto mais misterioso que eu já tinha conhecido.

* * *

Ha hora do intervalo já tinha começado, e eu já estava na costumeira árvore onde eu sempre sentava a brisa fazia com que as folhas se mexessem fazendo uma bela melodia que só quem parasse para ouvir a entenderia.

- Posso me senta?

Pulei de susto e eu podia jurar que eu vi um leve sorriso em seus lábios.

- C-Claro!. A gagueira me deixou mais envergonhada que eu já estava.

Ele sentou ao meu lado, encostando na árvore.

- Não vai comer?

Eu o olhei seus olhos curiosos ele ficava mais lindo se é que podia.

- Não estou com fome.

- Hum

A conversa poderia acabar ali que eu ficaria feliz, mas a bela melodia que as folhas faziam foi cortada pelo zumbido de um inseto peludo e nojento. Quando ele chegou perto de mim eu não agüentei e dei um grito num pulo fiquei de pé.

- O que foi?

- Um bichooooo!

- Aonde?

- Ai óóó!

- Ele já foi se assustou com seu grito.

- Eu tenho muito medo de inseto, tive um trauma quando criança.

- Que trauma?

Voltei a sentar do lado dele e comecei minha pequena história.

- Eu não era uma criança quetinha, e um dia resolvi mexer numa coméia, de repente milhares de abelhas estavam me ferroando. Desmaiei com tantos ferroes, acordei no hospital, falaram que eu sobrevivi por milagre e porque um anjo me ajudou.

- Que bom. Ele sorriu

E uma voz apareceu na minha cabeça me fazendo ver as imagens.

_**Eu estava deitada na cama do hospital e o garoto que eu não conheço estava la**_ _**triste, chorando ele segurava minha mão, abri meus olhos, e os olhos dele se iluminaram.**_

_**- Oi**_

_**- Oi Bellinha! Ele sorriu**_

_**- Estava com saudades**_

_**- Desculpe só pude vir hoje. **_

_**- Tudo bem.**_

_**- Que susto você nos deu heim mocinha.**_

_**- Me desculpa nunca mais mexo com abelhas elas me dão medo. Ele apertou um pouco mais minha mão como se quisesse me proteger. - Ed você tem algum medo**_

_**Ele não esperava por isso deu pra perceber. Ele sorriu triste como se o que ele fosse dizer doía.**_

_**- De abelhas.**_

_**- Porque elas já te ferroaram **_

_**-Não minha pequena.**_

_**- Então por quê?**_

_**- Porque elas quase tiraram a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, você.**_

- Bella?

- Han? Oi?

- Tudo bem? Você parou de falar de repente.

- Desculpe, é que eu me lembrei de uma coisa

- O que?

- Do dia em que eu sofri esse acidente com as abelhas, tinha um cara La e ele me disse mais linda que uma garota pode ouvir.

- O que Bella.

- Que as abelhas quase me tiraram dele.

Edward me olhou meio assustado

- Que foi?

- Nada vamos vai dar o sinal.

- Mas... O sinal tocou como ele sabia?

Ele levantou pensativo _Ela se lembra, um pouco, mas se lembra._

"_Olhe-me nos olhos, eu sou aquele garoto que um dia chorou por ti"_

* * *

Oii coisas fofas valeu pelas reviews espero mais, vou aproveitar e responder as reviews ( *-* Aii realizando meu sonho )

**Ana Krol** : Oii fofelet obrigado pelas reviews continue lendo ta? bjoo

**Hebe: **A Bella saiu de casa porque os pais dela abriram uma empresa numa outra cidade, então eles se mudaram pra La, entedis!, valeu por ta lendo tbm! bjoo

**BihCullen: **Oii valeu por estar lendo bjoo

Aaah gente manda mais reviews, eu estava lendo uma fic de uma garota ela pedia 10 reviews pras leitoras e ela até ganhava mais que isso, ta bom que minha fic é mixuruca, mas todo mundo merece uma caridade néh.

Olha o próximo capitulo ta show a Bella vai descobrir tudo sobre o Edward e porque ela tem esses "sonhos" esta muito legal, manda reviews que eu posto HEHE!XD

_Bjinhuzz Fofelets _


	5. Chapter 5

Cap- 5 O lobo mal!

Ficar perto dele me trazia mais lembranças daquele garoto, mas eu amava isso. Com o tempo mais sonhos apareciam, e o pior em todos eu estava pequena.

Edward e eu estávamos meio que amigos, sempre estávamos conversando e isso me deixava feliz . Hoje ele estava estranho, meio distante, parecia que ele queria contar algo. No intervalo eu não agüentei o silencio dele.

- O que foi Edward?

- Nada.

- Como nada, você está tão quieto. Mesmo que ele não fosse muito de falar a gente conversava sobre algumas coisas.

- Não é nada Bella.

- Me fala vai.

- Não!

- Ta bom eu vou descobrir.

- Não Bella, me prometa uma coisa?

- O que?

- Prometa!

- Ta prometo!

- Que você não vai tentar descobrir porque eu estou assim.

- Mas... Ele me olhou autoritário.

- Ta bom papai. Dei um sorriso sarcástico. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas de um jeito sexy.

Encostei minha cabeça na sua perna, suspirei.

- Haa Edward eu nunca vou te entender.

- Melhor que seja assim.

-O que você esconde?

- Opa não se esqueça da promessa.

-Ok, mas porque eu não posso saber

- Porque se você soubesse, essa amizade que a gente tem acabaria.

Olhei pra ele assustada

- Eu não quero mais descobrir. Choraminguei como uma criança. Ele riu mais tranqüilo.

- Agora você tem que me prometer uma coisa.

- O que?

- Que quando você puder, vai me dizer tudo o que me esconde.

- Ok prometo.

Essa era nossa relação, parecia que eu o conhecia a tanto tempo, não só 1 mês, mas a muito... Muito tempo.

* * *

Em casa ajudava minha a arrumar o guarda roupa dela.

- Por que do nada, a senhora quis arrumara tudo?

- Sei La estou entediada.

- Então deveria fazer isso sozinha.

- Há não assim é mais divertido.

- Hum sei...

Enquanto eu tirava algumas caixas que tinham em cima do guarda roupa, uma me chamou atenção, peguei ela na mão.

O barulho do telefone me acordou.

- vou atender.

- ta bom mãe

Peguei novamente a caixa, a coloquei no meu colo e abri tinha fotos de mim pequena, no fundo da caixa tinha um pingente em formato de coração estava escrito na frente _Bella_. Era meu? Ouvi os passos da minha mãe guardei as fotos, mas o pingente coloquei no bolso.

* * *

No meu quarto deitada na minha cama eu olhava o pingente quem me deu isso? Fechei os olhos esperava lembrança ou um sonho qualquer coisa pra me fazer lembrar, e como se minha mente soubesse, imagens apareciam.

_**Eu estava chorando e o garoto misterioso me amparava me deu um beijo na bochecha e disse.**_

_**- Calma ainda vamos nos ver.**_

_**- Eu sei, mas eu vou sentir saudades. Ele sorriu tristemente**_

_**- Tenho um presente. Ele tirou do bolso um colar. – Quando você estiver com saudades abre o pingente e veja a foto de nos dois. Ele me mostrou.**_

_**- Que lindo! Obrigada Ed.**_

_**Ele colocou a o colar no meu pescoço.**_

_**- Agora eu vou sentir menos saudades, não se esqueça de mim. Dei um beijo na bochecha dele e pode sentir a pele fria nos meus lábios.**_

_**- Eu nunca conseguirei de esquecer Bellinha... Nunca. Eu sorri**_

_**- Vamos Bella!. Ouvi minha mãe me chamar**_

_**- Adeus Ed.**_

_**-Adeus minha criança.**_

Quando abri meus olhos os mesmos estavam ardendo em lágrimas, apertei o pingente na minha mão e lembrei-me da foto que ele disse abri e quando vi a foto me surpreendi. _Edward?. _Era ele do mesmo jeito o mesmo sorriso enigmático, os mesmos cabelos bagunçados, a mesma pele branca e macia. Ele era o garoto dos meus sonhos esse tempo todo, mas como? Então não são sonhos, mas sim lembranças.

* * *

Quando eu o vi no outro dia as lágrimas já cegavam meus olhos apertei o pingente na minha mão e o arrumei no pescoço, tomei coragem e fui até ele, ele sorriu pra mim, mas seu sorriso acabou quando viu meus olhos inchados pelas lagrimas. E pelo seu olhar ele sabia que eu tinha descoberto tudo. Ele me pegou pela mão e me guiou até a árvore que ficávamos sempre no intervalo.

- Bella...

- Porque não me disse antes?

- Me deixa explicar.

- Faz 13 anos que não te vejo e quando volto a te ver você continua o mesmo, como?

- me deixa explicar Bella. Ele me segurou pelos ombros. – É complicado mais eu vou te falar.

- Pode falar.

- Bella eu não sou humano, não sou normal, sou um monstro e eu sei que você vai me odiar quando descobrir.

- Fala!

- Lembra quando você era pequena, e estava tendo alguns assassinatos na cidade?

- Acho que sim, mas o que tem haver?

- Calma tem tudo haver, porque fui eu que matei.

Fiquei paralisada.

- O que? Mas por quê?

- Bella eu sou um... Vampiro.

- V-Vampiro?

- Sim, e matei aquelas pessoas por causa do sangue.

- Meu Deus.

- Mas me arrependi e parei com aquilo, principalmente quando te vi aqueles olhos assustados, dizendo que só eu poderia te proteger de mim mesmo. Ele sorriu triste.

Ainda estava assustada, na verdade ele era o lobo mal da historia da chapeuzinho.

_E agora Edward quem vai me salvar do lobo mal, se eu achei quem era meu protetor na verdade era um dos meus piores pesadelos._

- Por favor, Bella me diz alguma coisa.

_Estou com medo..._

- Bella? Pode me odiar, mas, por favor, fala alguma coisa. Ele me chacoalhava pelos ombros.

- O lobo... Minha voz saiu fraca. Ele arregalou os olhos e me soltou, eu cai sentada no chão sem força alguma.

- Eu nunca te faria mal, eu nunca te machucaria, se você morresse eu morreria também, sabe por que Bella, porque eu te amo.

Eu não vi mais nada as lágrimas me cegaram e quando percebi ele tinha ido embora. Tirei o colar do pescoço e olhei a foto, o fechei e vi que tinha algo escrito pequeno, mas bem legível.

_A chapeuzinho sempre volta pra casa _

Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu percebi, ele nunca me faria mal.

"_Mesmo que você seja meu pior pesadelo, seu amor por mim, me fez sonhar"_

_

* * *

_

HAHA! Parei na parte emocionante: P e esse capitulo foi maior legal néh? Bom quero agradecer **Ana Krol, Tata, AninhaCullen **e** Nathalia Anring** (Leitora nova uhul!) beijo pra todas e obrigada por estarem lendo e gostando da minha fic. XD

Haa gente o próximo capitulo vai ser o último então, por favor, caprichem nas reviews *-* .

Vou fazer outra fic que se chama

**Tem que se odiar**: _Eles deveriam se odiar era quase uma lei de família, mas é difícil odiar alguém que se ama_**. **Casal Bella e Edward *-* espero que vocês gostem dessa fic .

Bom acho que é só... aaahhh se não for incomodar entra no meu blog n.n ( ve la no perfil porque eu tentei colocar aqui e não consigui)

Não vai cair o braço de vocês e nem vão ficar cegas se vocês entrarem e lerem meus poemas e comentarem é claro HEHE!

Aahh e me add no MSN quero tc com vcs saber se vcs estão gostando mesmo e até pedir umas dicas ( ve la no perfil porque tbm tentei colocar aqui e não consigui)

Acabo ta não vou pedir mais nada pra vocês, só reviews :P ( e eu sou booba? )

_BjinhuZz Fofeletz_


	6. Chapter 6

Cap- 6 Arrependida

Cheguei em casa totalmente exausta e principalmente triste. Subi logo para o meu quarto joguei minha mochila no chão e deitei na cama. Depois de alguns minutos ouvi batidas na porta.

- Quero ficar sozinha!

- O que aconteceu Bella?

-Nada mãe!

Ela entrou e sentou na cama.

- Quer conversar?

- Não.

- Bella olha pra mim, me diz o que esta acontecendo.

- Nada mãe!

Ela chegou mais perto de mim, e afagou meus cabelos.

- Você não vai falar.

Olhei pra ela e a abracei.

- Bella me fala o que aconteceu.

-Eu sou uma idiota mãe, perdi o meu verdadeiro amor.

- Como assim Bella?

Ela me afastou para olhar os meus olhos, os mesmos estavam inchados e vermelhos. Mas ela percebeu o colar no meu pescoço.

- Porque você esta com esse colar?

- É meu não é? Só estou usando o que me deram.

- Isabella você não deveria ter pegado.

- Porque a senhora não me falou dele.

- Eu só queria que você o esquecesse.

- Por quê?

- Quando você era pequena e nós nos mudamos para a outra cidade, você entrou em depressão por saudades dele. Você não comia, não brincava, estava ficando magra não parecia uma criança normal, seu pai e eu ficamos muito preocupados. Então levamos você ao psiquiatra, te apresentamos novos amiguinhos...

- Em outras palavras vocês fizeram eu me esquecer de Edward.

- Mas era para o seu bem.

- Eu sei mãe, eu sei.

Ela sorriu como se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

- Vocês eram tão apegados, você o amava, ele te amava como será que ele está hoje?

-Mãe, me deixa sozinha, por favor.

- Esta bem, quando você quiser conversar é só me chamar.

- Ta bom.

Quando ela saiu às lágrimas vieram de novo, e logo peguei no sono. Sonhei com tudo o que aconteceu, foi a piro noite da minha vida.

Acordei de madrugada por causa de um pesadelo que era eu ia falar com Edward pedir desculpas falar que o amo, mas ele me virava as costas dizia que era tarde demais, e que agora sim ele era o meu lobo mal, o meu pesadelo.

As lágrimas pareceram de novo, fui até o banheiro lavei o rosto e me olhei no espelho e por meros segundos eu pode jurar que vi Edward me observando, me virei com uma pequena esperança de ver ele, mas a única coisa que vi foi à porta do banheiro.

Deitei-me de novo na cama, esperando o sono vir, mas as últimas palavras de Edward antes dele sair da minha frente me atingiram novamente. _Eu nunca te faria mal, nunca te machucaria... Porque eu te amo. _- Eu também te amo triste.

Virei-me na cama tentando procurar uma posição confortável na cama, percebi que em cima do criado mudo tinha uma carta a peguei e vi uma caligrafia elegante. _Para Bella_. Abri a carta e meu coração acelerou.

_Bella_

_Escrevo essa carta para dizer, que o que sinto por você ainda é forte, mas forte que eu._

_Nunca quis te magoar ou te fazer chorar. Também nunca quis que o meu amor por você acabasse com meras palavras. O que sinto por você é lindo e me orgulho disso. Só não me orgulho por não ter dito antes._

_Mas não escrevo essa carta só para dizer que te amo, mas sim dizer que irei embora, deixarei você em paz, o seu pior pesadelo está acabando. Espero que seja feliz e que as boas lembranças que você tem de mim permaneça, e as ruins também, porque ninguém é perfeito nem eu._

_Beijos minha pequena Bella_

_Edward _

As minhas lágrimas molhavam o papel. _Não ele não pode ir._

_" Na verdade meu grande sonho, só foi você"_

* * *

Oii gente consegui fazer esse cap está pequeno, mas esta legal néeh?. Quero deixar vocês tranqüilas porque minha criatividade voltou hoje, e até já fiz o último cap, mas não vou manda agora porque eu quero reviews! HEHE. Eu decidi o próximo cap vai ser o último, tentei fazer mais alguns caps mais ficou horrível kkkk .

bJinhuzz e agradecimento especial para todas que estão lendo _ADOGO VOCÊS!_ XD


	7. Chapter 7

Cáp 7 – A Bella sempre volta pra casa

_I- pensamentos _

Esperava que tudo fosse um horrível pesadelo e que quando eu acordasse e fosse para escola Edward estaria La, com aquele sorriso enigmático. Mas quando abri os olhos percebi a carta meio amassada na minha mão, as lágrimas arderam em meus olhos _E se ele não foi embora, e se ele foi para escola me dizer adeus pessoalmente, ai eu poderei dizer que o amo._

Levantei-me da cama com uma pitada de esperança, tomei um banho rápido coloquei uma roupa qualquer desci com a carta de Edward na mão.

- Filha não vai tomar café?

- Não!

- Bella! Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi quando fechei a porta rapidamente. Corri até meu carro peguei a chave, tentei ligar virei a chave uma, duas, três vezes mas não pegava. MAIS QUE MERDA! Entrei em casa com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- O que aconteceu com o meu carro?

-Seu pai tirou a bateria e colocou no dele.

- Por quê?

- Porque a bateria dele tinha acabado.

- E como eu vou pra escola?

- Pensei que você não iria estava tão mal ontem.

- Que merda mãe. Eu ia quer dizer, eu vou!

- Bella você vai de a pé?

Não respondi minha mãe porque já estava do outro lado da porta. Corri até a escola, não me perdoaria se Edward fosse embora pensando que eu o odeio, que eu não o amo. E naquele dia parecia que tudo estava contra mim a chuva começou a cair me molhando e a carta de Edward. Não liguei porque eu o acharia e diria que o amo e aquela carta seria rasgada.

Cheguei exausta e molhada na escola, o portão da frente estava fechado, tentei entrar pela diretoria só que o inspetor me barrou.

- Você sabe que não pode entrar atrasada.

- Senhor eu preciso entrar!

- Desculpe garota não pode.

- Por favor, eu não estou tão atrasada, só hoje.

- O.k mas só hoje.

- Obrigada

Corri até minha sala bati na porta e a professora Angeline de matemática abriu a porta.

-Isabella?

- Professora Edward Cullen esta ai?Ela olhou a sala.

- Não porque?

- Não e onde ele esta?

- aah lembrei, a diretora me disse que ele pediu transferência, vai se mudar com a família.

- o que? Ele foi embora?

- Sim.

- Não... ele não pode

- o que foi Isabella?

Sai correndo e a voz da professora foi se afastando pouco a pouco de mim.

- Isabella!

Corri sem destino _Ele não pode ir. Você fez ele ir a culpa é sua. Não a culpa não é minha, ele disse que íamos ficar juntos pra sempre._ E como sempre as lembranças vieram na minha mente.

_**Ele estava deitado na Cama e eu em cima da barriga dele.**_

_**- Ed vamos fazer uma promessa?**_

_**- Que promessa? **_

_**- Da seu dedinho mindinho, vamos prometer que mesmo que eu não esteja juntinho de você, vamos ficar pra sempre juntos.**_

_**-Bella essa sua promessa não tem sentido.**_

_**- Tem sim que mesmo que eu esteja longe, nossos corações sempre vão estar juntos. Você promete?**_

_**- Prometo**_

_**- Ta bom dedinho da promessa. Ajuntamos nossos dedinhos e ali ficou a promessa que o tempo apagou.**_

E é tudo culpa minha, tudo culpa minha. E eu não sei como meus pés me levaram até a árvore que eu e ele ficávamos. Ainda chovia e eu sabia que podia pegar uma bela pneumonia, cheguei mas perto da árvore e parecia que tinha alguém La quem era? Quando percebi meu coração falhou algumas batidas.

-Edward... Falei baixo, mas ele me ouviu e se virou.

A minha vontade era de correr até ele, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo mas eu não conseguia estava paralisada.

- Bella... Tremi quando ouvi sua voz- O que você faz aqui?

Onde estão as palavras que eu tinha na cabeça, todas sumiram. Ele começou a andar na minha direção mas não parou na minha frente, ele passou do meu lado. Parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta, e as únicas palavras que se formavam em minha mente eram _Eu o amo._

- Edward!

Ele parou se virou pra mim os segundos viraram minutos.

- Não vai. Minha voz saiu mas baixa do que eu pensava, mas eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido, olhei pra ele e todas as palavras apareceram.

- Você não é meu pesadelo, mas sim meu melhor sonho, eu não ligo para o que você é, só me importa que você me ama e que eu te amo. Edward eu voltei pra casa ( tenderam? ).

Corri até ele e o abracei, e me senti uma criança, sempre fazia isso quando estava triste. Olhei pra ele, ele tinha os olhos fixos num ponto super interessante que eu nem sabia onde era, aproveitei fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei um encostar de lábios talvez, mas que durou minutos quando ia me afastar senti a mão dele na minha cintura enlacei meus braços no seu pescoço, e ali naquele momento tive o meu primeiro beijo com o homem que amo. Sorri para ele, ele me abraçou.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem Bella.

Eu beijei cada parte do seu rosto, Então me lembrei de uma coisa.

- Me da seu dedo mindinho. Ele sorriu entendendo o que eu queria fazer. – Vamos prometer que vamos ficar juntos pra sempre, e agora é pra valer, dedinho da promessa. Entrelaçamos nossos dedinhos, e a promessa ficou mais forte e verdadeira.

E naquele dia eu percebi qye existem medos que nos fazem chorar, outros que nos calam, outros que nos fazem esquecer o que somos outro que nos levam pra bem longe, mas se nós tivermos força e os enfrentá-los os mesmos medos nos levam pra casa. E esse medo me levou para meu protetor meu porto seguro Edward Cullen.

**FIM**

* * *

AAHH terminei, ficou muito melhor do que o outro cáp que eu estava pensando. Espero que tenham gostado. Agradecimento super especial pra **Ana krol, aninhacullen, Ju, Nathalia Anring e Mah.**

Agora eu vou focar só na fic tem que se odiar XD

Obrigado mesmo ta gente de coração, a talvez eu não garanto que ue possa fazer um cáp extra sobre a vida de Bella e Edward, não garanto mesmo ta gente só se eu tiver com muita muita MUITA inspiração.

_Bjinhuzzz fofletez_


End file.
